It Doesn't Take Long to Love
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Just a little one shot on Keiko getting together with our favorite fox thief.


**SweetDreamer92: This isn't happening, this is a dream...pinch...ow dammit, I guess this is happening and it isn't a dream. Yes another freaking story, but this is just a one shot so it's practically completing itself as I go along.**

**Warnings: AU, three way relationship, adult situations, language, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**Enjoy**

**...**

_'Youko?'_

_Hmm?_

_'You're doing it again.'_

The fox demon frowned and closed his eyes as he relaxed the grass, weeds, and flowers that had been growing around them began to shrink back to normal size. He'd been doing that a lot, normally when he was distracted. The makai was large and it's supply of problems was even larger so it wasn't as if he was bored. The proud fox didn't want to admit what the problem was even though Kurama knew full well.

Said red head closed the book he'd been reading and got up to gather his things, they were in a secluded part of the forest so he wasn't concerned about human passer bys. Though he knew if one of the park rangers came by and saw him just sitting there with a dreamy look on his face they'd call the white coats.

_'If something is bothering you we could always go spar with Hiei.'_

_I don't feel like sparring._

_'So tell me what you want to do.'_

_What I want to do is not the concern, it's merely a want._

_'So what do you want?'_

_Don't be dense Mr. Smartest-young-man-in-this-graduating-class_

Kurama couldn't resist a light chuckle, his mother was still going on about how amazing his marks had been. She got even worse when the principal called after his graduation and asked through her if her son needed a job.

_'OK, I get it, you want friendly company.'_

_Wrong "F" word._

_'Female' _he corrected.

Youko's made a noise to show he was right, Kurama understood ,he was beginning to feel Youko's mood and wasn't unaware of his friends inability to chase the loneliness away. He supposed taking a girlfriend would be good for anyone else but he didn't know any woman who wanted him who would just accept the other half of the body. Youko and Kurama were completely bound together, Youko's demon energy kept Kurama somewhat immortal, and Kurama's life force kept Youko alive.

Koenma thought this may have happened from the many times he'd seen one of Kurama's eyes turn gold, or when Kurama's voice came from the fox. Their souls couldn't just disappear to make a whole new person, but they were much like a set of conjoined twins with a set of legs more than two arms and two heads.

They didn't mind but it did make certain things more difficult, and finding a suitable mate was at the top of that list. Along with matching allergies, while Kurama had no issue with peanuts, on Youko's first try when he was in control of the body his throat had quickly gotten swollen.

Ironic really, the demon had done is fair share of killing in plenty of different ways, had faced demons easily six times his size, and had had a large number of near death experiences. Though, a tiny nut would be his undoing, yeah that's really _really_ ironic.

_For someone who constantly has women chasing after them, you are terrible with courting._

_'Youko, it's not easy, we come as a two for one, and someone has to take the deal.'_

_It doesn't really matter.._

_'So you would stay on the sidelines while I got married, had children, and watched them make families of their own?'_

_..._

_'That's what I thought.'_

Kurama looked up just as someone collided into him, he rubbed his chest where the person had met and glanced over. His eyes widened at the beauty, her hair was long, down to her waist, her wide eyes were narrow like a cats almost. Not to mention in the sweater, short skirt and black tights that clung to a curvy figure she would be his undoing. He looked over her head as he helped her stand and saw what had sent her running in the first place.

Four guys, a lot larger than her, were chasing after her he pulled her behind him and the group stopped.

"Out of the way pretty boy, we have a meeting with the chick behind you."

"Pretty boy? Is that the best you can come up with, my you really are as brilliant as you look." he said.

They scowled, as a spirit detective he knew better than kill them but Youko only needed to wave his hand and a thick fog fell around them. The toxins wouldn't kill them just put them to sleep...and leave them infertile but who says morons need to breed. He tugged the young woman to the nearest coffee shop and bought her something to calm her nerves.

She didn't look up but toyed with the cup nervously.

"Thanks for saving me...even after I ran into you...you didn't need to get me anything."

He smiled.

"You're welcome, but don't worry about it if you hadn't of run into me I wouldn't have known you needed help."

She laughed.

_...That scent is pretty familiar, almost too familiar._

_'Hmm? Do we know her?'_

_I think so._

"Have we met?" he asked.

She looked up, she seemed surprised and self consciously toyed with a strand of her hair.

"I haven't changed that much..have I?"

He was quiet then looked at her brown eyes he turned red.

"I'm sorry Keiko, it's been a while."

She laughed.

_I knew she smelled familiar, idiot, I'm going to call that school and tell them to take your awards away._

"It really has, how have you been?"

"Alright I suppose, I went to school to be a doctor and somehow ended up as a "temporary" Science teacher. I honestly can't wait to tell my old principle that I'll be a surgeon and he'll need to hire someone else in a few weeks."

She smiled.

"Oh that's so great, congratulations with both though."

He nodded toward her.

"And yourself?"

"I've been OK, I'm in nursing school right now, I just came back from a culinary arts school in France though."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my dad practically went through the roof when I told him I didn't want to take over the noodle shop, I calmed him down by saying I'd go to school to learn more about cooking and _then _he accepted that I wanted to help people for a living."

He smiled warmly.

"Yes parents can greatly influence ones life can't they?"

She smiled back.

"Yeah they can."

"When you're done with school, let me know and I'll put in a good word for you at the hospital."

She beamed.

"Really? You'd do that?"

He nodded and almost fell out of his chair when she through her arms around him, he could feel his muscles jerk as Youko tensed at first. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back wishing she was in his arms for a different reason, but chose to appreciate the affectionate warmth he got from her.

"Oh thank you Kurama, you're so sweet."

She blushed and hurried back to her seat as she noticed the elderly woman who was in charge giving them a once over. Kurama continued to smile despite the frustration at the lost contact, Youko was a dear friend like anyone else on the team; but he was wishing demons didn't respond so much more strongly than humans in the same situation. In short he hated how that feeling of loss didn't wash away as quickly.

"Sorry about that."

"It's OK, really."

_No it isn't, come back over here._

_'Youko control yourself.'_

_Shut up prude, you were thinking the same damn thing._

He blushed knowing Youko was right, Keiko took a breath.

"And how are you Youko?"

Kurama looked up, and she didn't say anything she just pointed to her left eye silently saying that one of his eyes had changed. He smiled.

"Fine now that you're here." he said huskily.

She blushed and Kurama restrained himself from kicking his own leg to make Youko behave. He winked at her and that only made her blush darken, Kurama tugged his hair in front of his mismatched eye and looked at her.

"So have you seen everyone?"

"Yeah, so out of all the couples Botan and Hiei were the oddest to me."

"I thought the same thing, but he seemed to develop a soft spot for her...did you see Yusuke..."

"And Shizuru? Yeah, they seemed pretty well matched, I'm happy for them."

He nodded.

"I also noticed Koenma and Yukina, do you know how Kuwabara took that?"

They looked up noticing he was walking by with Mukuro, Kurama smiled.

"I'd say he took it just fine."

She looked at him shyly.

"So that leaves you, seeing anyone?"

Youko frowned.

"He couldn't attract a fish with a demonic lure attached to his forehead."

Keiko giggled and Kurama "accidentally" spilled some of his hot tea on his lap and zoned out so he wasn't the one who felt it. Youko cursed at him and this only made Keiko giggle more, Youko glanced at her.

"And you? Have you been claimed yet?"

She blushed and Kurama frowned.

_'Don't ask her like that, it's means something different to humans.'_

_Oh how different could it be._

_'You pretty much just asked her if she'd given up her virginity yet.'_

_Oh I see, that would explain that sinfully cute blush she's trying to hide._

Youko reached over and cupped her cheek to make her look at them.

"Sorry to have embarrassed you, I didn't mean it like that."

She toyed with her hair.

"That's OK...I haven't spoken to any demons in a while, it just caught me off guard, but no I'm not with anyone."

Youko frowned.

"Surely you weren't surrounded by men who preferred the same sex, are you sure you aren't with anyone?"

She giggled nervously, though part of her understood it was a compliment, then he frowned.

"Unless...you yourself prefer the same sex."

She shook her head and Kurama groaned.

"I'm sorry Keiko, he has no boundaries."

"I was just asking..." he huffed.

"It's OK, no I don't prefer women, I've just been busy."

Youko smirked.

"Well before you do get cl...or _taken _why don't you come to our house for dinner?"

Both she and Kurama turned red, Youko wasn't the least bit concerned about his forwardness. He was tired of waiting for Kurama, and honestly, he was sure if any woman would love the pair of them it would be one who was use to them. Keiko was the only one single who fit that description and was that..enticing to look at.

_'You're an idiot...'_

_What did I do? I was polite, you should be proud I didn't just leave money on the table and throw her over my shoulder._

_'...'_

_Well? Am I not right?_

_'No no, you have a point...nice show of restraint.'_

They blinked as Keiko waved her fingers in front of them.

"You guys really shouldn't zone out like that, someone is going to think you need mental help."

They smiled, and Youko leaned forward.

"So since you aren't offended, how about it?"

She smiled.

"Do you want me to come over too Kurama?"

_See, she's already clearing the situation with both of us._

_'...Perhaps.'_

He smiled slightly.

"I'd love it if you came over."

She smiled, Kurama was glad he wore completely black pants the tea was drying but he could tell there was still a wet spot. Though, he didn't regret splashing it on Youko he deserved it after all.

...

Kurama was going to argue when she said she wanted to help cook but she reasoned she wanted to try out her new skills and that he'd already treated her once. Youko didn't care either way he was just glad Kurama was speaking to a woman that he didn't have to hide from. He continued to comment to Kurama about how Keiko didn't seem to mind his almost perverse advances.

They sat down to dinner and chatted a little easier, Kurama was of course blown away by her newly acquired skill. He could cook fine but admitted that he had never been able to make steak taste quite the same way she just had. When the dishes were finished they sat down in the living room to watch a movie. Keiko was glad she had a schedule that she could juggle free time with the time she helped her parents and the time she spent at school.

Though a seemingly planned, since it was almost too perfectly timed, black out cut their movie short. Kurama told her to stay on the couch while he went to get candles.

_You have no brain at all, give me the number to your school you fraud!_

_'What did I do now?'_

_You're worried about light while she is sitting alone in the dark._

_'I want to see her face clearly.'_

_...Hmm I take it back, get more candles._

_'I knew you'd see it my way.'_

They sat back next to her and set down the candles she smiled at them until Youko took her hand and pulled her close.

_'Stop manhandling her!'_

_I'm ignoring you, shut up and enjoy it prude._

_'I'm not a prude...'_

Keiko blushed but relaxed, the pair smelled like roses and...honey as expected but still nice. She usually bathed in lavender scented bath oil but would gladly switch if she could find that mixture. She absently touched his/their chest and looked up they looked back at her she blinked.

"...guys.."

"For once let that brain of yours go to waste OK?" Youko said.

She closed her eyes and he moved to kiss her just before their lips met a loud ringing sound startled them and made them move apart. Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, of course it was his mother. Youko swore.

"Moms, cockblocking since...forever what the hell does she want?" Youko said

Keiko fell off the couch in a fit of giggles and Kurama had to compose himself before he answered. Youko didn't particularly like the feeling the killed mood left behind, and reached down to pull Keiko into their lap. She blushed but didn't move from her spot, she bent just as she heard Shiori responding to Kurama and pressed her lips against his/theirs. Kurama almost dropped the phone as Youko wrapped an arm around her to deepen the kiss.

She slipped her arms slowly around their neck, this time Kurama did drop the phone as the action sent a tingle up his over sensitive neck and he moaned. He wondered if everyone who fought like they had a death wish had a sensitive neck, that would almost be more ironic than Youko's peanut allergy. They held her close only the sound of Shiori asking what happened got them to part...well that and the need for air. Kurama picked up the phone.

"...Sorry mother...stubbed my toe."

"You're walking around in the dark? That's dangerous son."

"Yes I know, I had to get candles..."

"Oh good then...are you home alone?"

"Not exactly..."

"Oh dear, sorry to interrupt, do I know him?"

Youko burst into giggles and Keiko cocked her head.

"...Mother...I'm not homosexual."

"Oh sorry dear..it's just you're so secretive and you never bring girls home only those strong looking guys I just thought..."she trailed off and Youko laughed more.

"It's alright..."

"Well do I know _her?_" she corrected.

"Yes, Keiko..."

"Oh! That pretty girl whose family owns that noodle shop, well stud don't let me get in your way, please make me a grandmother before I die."

She hung up and Youko laughed finding it immensely important to relay the conversation to Keiko who laughed with him. Kurama didn't find it very funny but Youko didn't give him much time to pout about it before pouncing on Keiko.

...

The next morning Kurama woke up on the floor in a messy clothes pile then he looked up where Keiko was curled up in a ball clutching her head. His eyes widened seeing a purpling mark on her neck and frowned, Youko must have done that without even thinking. They would both be screwed if she rejected them, and not in the fun way.

_"Stupid, I'm so freaking stupid...he's going to call me a whore I slept with him after he said he would put in a good word for me, I never should have done that...oh just stay asleep so I can leave and change my name to hide my shame..."_

_You are not a whore, where the hell did that come from?_

She screamed and jumped away from them, Youko pushed Kurama completely out of the way so a very naked silver haired fox demon was the one who stared back at her.

"I...you..."

"Use your words love."

She blushed.

"Why are you in my head?!"

"I...may have mated with you in the heat of passion."

He motioned toward the mark on her neck she should still feel aching, she touched the mark.

"May have? You mean you don't know?"

"No I know, calm down, now answer my question."

"I'm a common slut..."

_'Don't speak that way about yourself, there was no secret meeting or interview blowjob, it just happened because this one couldn't keep his hands to himself.'_

"But look at that body...damn candles couldn't do it justice."

She eeped and wrapped her arms around herself, sensing her discomfort he pulled the extra blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around her. She sniffed and he wiped her tears away.

"Kurama doesn't even work there yet remember? Three weeks before he can ask for favors."

He pressed his finger to her mouth before she could argue, though it was true, between paperwork and background checks he was still just a teacher. She sniffed anyways.

_'Youko I'm impressed you actually used tact.'_

_Oh shut up._

_"Can you not argue in my head I have a head ache as it is."_

_'I'm sorry Keiko.'_

She shook her head and moved away from Youko.

"Still, we haven't seen each other in a few years..."

"So? If you're upset about the mark, it'll fade you don't have to worry about it." Youko said quietly.

Keiko opened her mouth but closed it finding she wasn't upset about it, she went to pull on her skirt since the rest of her clothes were shredded.

"I'm not upset about the mark...I just don't understand why you did it."

"It's just a subconscious thing..."

"Huh?"

"I would have had more control if you weren't my soulmate."

She blinked and Kurama made a noise.

_'I thought only humans believed in soul mates.'_

"Pfft, humans believe in the watered down version, a soul mate to a demon is much stronger than that. No matter how desperate for contact I could have gotten, I would have been able to stop myself with any other woman, not with you Keiko."

She blinked.

"That's why our thoughts are linked." He said.

She reached up and stroked the mark.

"I've always liked you Keiko, but without being..._that _close to you I didn't know how important you were to me...to us. Since I'm forever bonded to Kurama, that is why he couldn't stop me from marking you, guess you can't hide your feelings for her any more Kurama."

_'...Shut it...'_

_And to think you just sat by and ignored her because you supposedly respected her relationship with Yusuke. When you were just as happy as I was when they broke up._

_'I wasn't happy I didn't want her to be hurt and he was always leaving..'_

_See this is why humans and demons shouldn't mentally blend you don't know how to control the emotions like I do._

_'Yes I do...maybe you should stop thinking about what you want to do to her so I can concentrate.'_

Keiko stepped around the bickering pair blushing at the images of herself in various positions with the pair flashed in her mind. She found herself laughing when Kurama reminded Youko that their thoughts were being broad-casted. She locked herself in the bathroom and wondered what she felt. She could feel the originally locked up emotions that showed they both honestly cared for her.

Yet she wasn't sure if she felt the same, she paused and thought about all the stolen glances she'd gotten of them in the past. How worried she'd been during the dark tournament when they'd almost lost their lives on multiple occasions; and the feeling of pain at the thought of losing either of them. She jumped when Kurama knocked on the door, she wondered if the strange link was how she knew which one was in control of the body.

She opened the door and he held out her phone she could see her parents number on the screen. She smiled at him and tried to talk to her frantic mother who apparently thought she was dead since she hadn't called to check in. Youko had gone silent as Kurama pulled on his pants and cleaned up the living room before drifting to the kitchen. He asked Youko what was wrong and when the fox didn't answer he pulled out a note pad and asked him again. Youko was upset because while Keiko hadn't said anything, he felt like he'd been rejected and it was only making his previous depression return. Kurama closed his eyes as the same feeling washed over him, but he shook his head and assured him that Keiko hadn't rejected anyone yet.

He turned as she walked in and pressed her lips against his, he could hear her mother mumbling incoherently into the phone but reached up and took the phone out of her hand and set it on the counter; never breaking the kiss. She nuzzled his neck and said if they could slow down just a little and really enjoy each other then she would be more than happy to be theirs. Youko cheered up as they pushed her on the counter, only coming apart when Shiori let herself in and screamed.

They sighed and Keiko burst into a fit of giggles.

**End Story**

**SweetDreamer92: I hope you like that, and for anyone who cares this story was brought to you by your sponsors. Moms, cockblocking and assuming since forever, hope you liked it bye!**


End file.
